


De Sirenas y Flores

by FuegoValcarenghi



Series: Retos de "Saint Seiya Unión Fanfickera" [3]
Category: Caballeros del Zodiaco, Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuegoValcarenghi/pseuds/FuegoValcarenghi
Summary: A sus 23 años, Julián Solo disfruta a plenitud de su vida, pues lo tiene todo: belleza, juventud, dinero, poder, éxito, buenos amigos, y sobre todo, el amor inquebrantable de Thetis. Nada puede interponerse en su felicidad, excepto (quizás) un ramo de flores...Respuesta al Reto no. 3 de la comunidad "Saint Seiya Unión Fanfickera"
Relationships: Mermaid Thetis/Poseidon | Julian Solo/Mermaid Thetis
Series: Retos de "Saint Seiya Unión Fanfickera" [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868548
Kudos: 1





	De Sirenas y Flores

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, hola, queridos lectores. Acá les dejo mi también atrasadísima respuesta al reto no. 3 de la comunidad de escritoras "Saint Seiya, Unión Fanfickera"  
> (¡Recuerden, estamos en ff net, FB y Twitter, denle al botón de "seguir" para no perderse ni un fic! *fin del espacio publicitario*)
> 
> ¡Ojalá les guste!

_Julián salió del elevador con un pequeño brinquito en su andar que no se molestó en disimular, y mientras caminaba rumbo a su oficina en las suntuosas instalaciones del edificio principal del corporativo naviero Solo, pensó que las cosas no podían ir mejor en su vida._

_Le había llevado bastante tiempo y esfuerzo sentirse así._

_Ser el único hijo de César Solo había impuesto un enorme peso en sus hombros, pues en cuanto él murió se vio inundado de obligaciones legales y financieras, y la locura que le implicó ser además la reencarnación de Poseidón y verse involucrado en más de una guerra le trajo como resultado años muy agitados, donde no sólo tuvo que reponerse física y emocionalmente de las secuelas de aquellos sucesos, sino que le fue muy necesario reflexionar, replantear su vida y reencauzarla._

_Resultaba curioso que Saori, (a la que quiso desposar, poseer y destruir todo en menos de un par de días) fuera quien lo había guiado, inspirado y apoyado para establecer su vida tal y como era en la actualidad. Como heredera de Mitsumasa Kido, ella también se había visto envuelta desde muy joven en la vorágine de la vida corporativa, llena de ocupaciones legales y financieras que hubieran resultado excesivas para cualquier otra persona de su edad, pero que ella poco a poco fue asumiendo en mayor o menor medida con gracia y destreza inigualables. Y generosa como era, cuando Julián le llamó por teléfono una noche, abrumado y desconcertado después de salir de una junta que duró horas, ella lo comenzó a aconsejar al respecto._

_Siguiendo sus observaciones prácticas y sensatas, el italiano emprendió una intensa búsqueda para rodearse de asesores y socios, no sólo para beneficiarse de su experiencia y apoyo, sino para ceder responsabilidades y no ser el único responsable de la empresa._

_Hubo cierta resistencia por parte de algunos miembros de la junta directiva, pues César Solo había sido la clase de hombre que hace de su trabajo el eje de su vida, que no recibía bien otras opiniones y que estaba siempre dispuesto a sacrificar todo (y a todos) en pos de ir por el dinero, pero Julián era distinto. Y aunque no iba a permitir que la empresa perdiera terreno, no tenía el más mínimo interés en conducirse como lo había hecho su padre y mucho menos pensaba desperdiciar su juventud entera metido en juntas interminables._

_Y aunque el proceso no fue rápido o sencillo, fue venciendo resistencias, se fueron haciendo progresos y su estilo de dirigir la compañía ya llevaba un par de años dando maravillosos resultados, de modo que a sus 23 años, estaba satisfecho del ritmo y el modo en que vivía, y esa tarde de verano se sentía especialmente jubiloso pues después de casi un mes de intensas negociaciones, acababa de cerrar un gran trato con unos socios del extranjero con los que había comido en un lujoso restaurante._

_Lo único que podía mejorar su día, era compartir su dicha con su adorada Thetis, así que después de dejar su portafolios y su saco, se dirigió a la oficina de la rubia, que encontró vacía, y donde halló un detalle que lo inquietó en sobremanera:_

_en una esquina del escritorio, estaba un hermoso y abundante ramo de flores..._

* * *

_Regina, la madre de Julián, había sido durante toda su vida una gran apasionada de las flores, y siempre insistía en decorar con grandes ramos la mansión.Y cuando ella murió, su viudo en un arranque de rabia e impotencia destrozó todos los arreglos que habían enviado a la mansión por su entierro, pisoteó todas las flores y rompió todos los jarrones que poseían, para luego dar la orden de que no se colocara ni un ramo más dentro de la casa e incluso en el interior de las oficinas de la empresa, de modo que sólo quedaron permitidas las plantas sin flores. Y aunque en algún momento de su niñez Julián llegó a añorar los arreglos que solía poner su madre, para cuando el señor Solo murió él estaba demasiado ocupado en resolver otras cosas, así que la costumbre de César de vivir sin flores siguió acompañando a su hijo._

_Fue por eso que el ramo en el escritorio de Thetis capturó de inmediato su atención_

_Julián pensó que las flores podían haberlas mandado sus nuevos socios , pues era un detalle más o menos común cuando se cerraba un trato (aunque cuando ese era el caso, sus empleados enviaban a la brevedad y con toda discreción los arreglos a un hospital cercano para alegrar a los enfermos), pero ¿por qué enviarle flores a Thetis, a la que prácticamente no habían tratado, y justo Esas flores?_

_Sin poder contener su curiosidad, Julián se acercó para revisar la tarjeta y no halló remitente ni mensaje alguno._

**_¿Qué está pasando? ¿¡Quién carajos le manda flores a mi novia!?_ **

_Aunque..._

_**Mierda**._

_Su relación con ella llevaba años siendo un secreto..._

* * *

_-_ Chiara, buenas tardes - _dijo Julián, que después de llamar en vano (y tres veces) al celular de Thetis, y de descubrir que Sorrento tampoco estaba en su oficina, acudió a la siguiente persona en su lista de "Gente con quién conseguir información sobre el maldito ramo"_

 _-_ Señor Solo, buenas tardes. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

\- ¿De casualidad sabe dónde está la señorita Thetis? He tratado de comunicarme con ella y no me responde. 

_-_ Cuando usted se acababa de ir avisaron que hay problemas en la sala de conciertos y le pidieron que fuera.

\- No sabía, gracias _\- dijo él, volteando a mirar al celular que traía en la mano y que justo en ese momento recibía un mensaje de ella._

**Estoy resolviendo unos problemas con el concierto de Sorrento de pasado mañana. ¿Es algo urgente?**

**No, no te apures. No te interrumpo, hablamos luego,** _le contestó él agregando un emoji de un beso._

 _-_ Dígame, Chiara, ¿sabe si Sorrento va a venir?

\- Sí, tuvo ensayo por la mañana _\- dijo la secretaria consultando la agenda en su tableta -_ así que debe de estar por llegar.

\- Perfecto _\- dijo él enviándole de inmediato un mensaje al austriaco_

**En cuanto llegues búscame en la oficina, me URGE hablar contigo. Y pregúntale por favor a Chiara si no hay algún recado para ti o para Thetis...**

_-_ Y bueno, aprovechando que estoy aquí _\- dijo Julián tomando una silla y sentándose cerca de la mujer -_ Cuénteme, ¿cómo van las cosas en esta división?

\- Bueno, en la evaluación... 

\- Los reportes los conozco, lo que me interesa son sus impresiones. ¿Está contenta con la señorita Thetis como su jefa?

 _-_ Oh, claro _\- respondió la italiana, una simpática mujer de casi cincuenta años -_ Ella es muy hábil y dinámica.

\- ¿Y se lleva bien con todos los que están a su cargo?

\- Tiene su carácter, y eso a veces toma por sorpresa a algunos, pero después se dan cuenta de que sólo presiona para ayudar a los necesitados y terminan adorándola.

 _-_ Entonces, ¿no hay alguien que resalte, por llevarse muy bien, o muy mal con ella?

\- No que se me ocurra.

\- ¿Segura?

_**¡Piense! Necesito saber quién es la rata que intenta robársela en mis narices...** _

_-_ Sí. Ella se lleva bien con todos pero siempre se mantiene muy profesional. La única persona con la que tiene un trato realmente cercano y distinto es con el señor Sorrento.

\- Por supuesto... ¿Y usted cómo la percibe ? _\- prosiguió Julián -_ ¿Cree que está a gusto trabajando aquí?

\- Oh sí. Trabaja muchísimo, eso es indudable, pero se ve de lo más contenta, y está más radiante que nunca. Y no soy la única que lo piensa: el otro día en el restaurante... Perdón, me estoy desviando del tema.

 _-_ ¡No, siga por favor! _- **¡Cuénteme algo que me sirva!**_

 _-_ Bueno, antier nos llevó a comer para festejar el cumpleaños de Margarita, la recepcionista del piso de abajo, y los hombres que estaban cerca verdaderamente no le podían quitar los ojos de encima. ¡Y uno le envió una copa de vino!

**_¡Al fin algo de utilidad! Ese bastardo puede ser quien le envió el ramo..._ **

**_Y yo puedo regalarle los viñedos que quiera, ella no tiene necesidad de aceptar copas de ningún imbécil..._ **

_-_ ¿Ah sí?

\- ¡Y la pobrecilla! Nos dio mucha ternura porque se puso muy nerviosa, y le dijimos que aceptara, que no tenía nada de malo porque está soltera.

_**¡Gallinas entrometidas, no está soltera! ¡Es mía!** _

_-_ ¿Y lo hizo?

\- No, insistió en que no era correcto porque el hombre estaba coqueteándole y ella no estaba interesada, así que no la presionamos más...

_**Dijo hombre, así que puedes tratarse de alguien mayor...** _

_-.._. pero le aconsejamos que se acostumbre, porque siendo soltera y tan guapa y exitosa, es inevitable que se le acerquen.

\- ¿Entonces, no había pasado antes?

\- Bueno, no que me haya tocado verlo, pero obviamente no voy a todas partes con ella, y la verdad... - _dijo tomando el tono exacto de confidencia que Julián había buscado con ella desde el principio_ \- las muchachas y yo sospechamos que entre ella y el señor Sorrento hay más que una amistad, pero los dos son tan correctos y reservados, y trabajan tanto que no formalizan nada, y es una tontería, ¿no cree?

_**Tontería no; la más reverenda imbecilidad.** _

_**Y el imbécil soy yo...** _

\- Ella se desvive en estar siempre aquí para él, pero su reacción de ese día me hizo pensar que él no suele tener detalles románticos con ella. Y eso está muy mal, ¡la puede perder!

**_¡Eso jamás! ¡Calle esa boca!_ **

_-_ ¿Usted cree? Porque él... mi amigo es muy especial. Y atento.

\- ¡Ay claro! Es guapo y talentoso y tiene un corazón de oro, pero las mujeres necesitamos sentirnos valoradas. Yo creo que él tiene que mostrarle que la quiere abiertamente y formalizar, o alguien más podría aprovechar que está muy ocupado y tratar de robársela. Aquí ella siempre está conociendo gente, y a su edad y con su figura sólo los ciegos y los locos no pensarían en conquistar a una mujer así que está soltera.

**_¡Que no está soltera! Está conmigo, y yo..._ **

_-_ Buenas tardes, Chiara. Julián, hola, vine a toda prisa _\- dijo Sorrento interrumpiendo la conversación con su ágil llegada al escritorio de su secretaria._

 _-_ Gracias, Sorrento.

\- Buenas tardes, señor Sorrento. ¿Cómo estuvo su ensayo?

\- Todo salió bastante bien, gracias. Julián, dame un segundo para ponerme al día, por favor... Chiara, dígame, ¿no llegó algún recado importante para mí, o para la señorita Thetis?

 _-_ No, señor. Sólo...

**_Algo sabe, ¡se puso nerviosa! ¡Ojalá se lo diga a Sorrento!_ **

_-_ Te espero en mi oficina, Sorrento _\- dijo Julián fingiendo desinterés al empezar a alejarse -_ Chiara, mil gracias por la charla. Me ha sido de gran utilidad.

\- ¡De nada, señor Solo!

_Julián tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para fingir que estaba tranquilo durante el trayecto que se le hizo eterno como nunca, y mientras aguardaba a que Sorrento llegara, cerró completamente las persianas. Y cuando el músico atravesó el umbral, Julián cerró la puerta y prácticamente lo arrastró para que se sentara junto a él en una de las cómodas sillas donde recibía a sus invitados en la opulenta oficina para luego sentarse en la silla de al lado._

_\- ¿_ Qué te dijo? Dime, ¿te habló de las flores?

\- Sí, pero no sé de cuále...

\- Ahora te explico, pero primero dime qué te dijo.

\- Que un mensajero de la florería "Cuore" trajo unas flores para Thetis, y que ella hizo que las colocaran en su escritorio.

\- ¿Nada más?

\- Así es.

\- ¿Y por qué se puso nerviosa y no quiso decirlo cuando estaba yo ahí?

\- Porque tu padre prohibió las flores hace años y tú no has cambiado esa regla, así que cree que tú también las odias.

\- Yo no odio las flores.

**_¡Bueno, esas sí!_ **

_-_ ¿Y no le dijeron quién se las enviaba? _\- prosiguió el heredero_

 _-_ Si se lo dijeron a Chiara, ella no me lo dijo a mí.

\- ¡Mierda! Tenemos que llamar a la florería y averiguar _\- dijo Julián empezando a buscar los datos de la tienda en su celular, pero Sorrento colocó con un movimiento delicado la palma de su mano sobre la pantalla y le habló con suavidad._

\- ¿Serías tan amable de decirme qué está pasando, Julián?

\- ¡Alguien me quiere robar a Thetis, eso es lo que pasa! _\- respondió el italiano brincando prácticamente de su asiento._

 _-_ ¿Qué?

_Julián oprimió botones en su celular para enseñarle a su mejor amigo la foto que le había tomado al colorido objeto de su desazón._

\- Le enviaron este ramo, ¡y obviamente no fui yo!

\- Es más bien un arreglo... Y no me mires así, hago la precisión porque es común que los envíen agradeciendo nuestra labor altruista, así que no deberías alterarte. Imagino que no has hablado con ella, ¿verdad?

\- No. Hubo un problema en la sala de conciertos y fue a resolverlo.

\- Estoy seguro de que es una muestra de agradecimiento _\- insistió el músico al ver que el agobio de su mejor amigo no cedía._

 _-_ Para eso debería de tener una tarjeta diciendo "Gracias. Atentamente, alguien", pero no, nada, ¡la tarjeta no tiene ningún mensaje ni remitente!

\- Espera. Le enviaron flores, están en su oficina, ¿y tú revisaste la tarjeta?

\- Entré buscándola para contarle del cierre del trato con los nuevos socios; no la encontré, y lo que vi fue esa cosa, ¡que más bien es una propuesta, una declaración!

\- Son sólo flores, sin un mensaje.

\- ¡No hace falta, tú no entiendes! Mira - _dijo él sentándose a su lado para enseñarle de nuevo la foto -_ Los tulipanes rojos significan pasión; los rosas, sinceridad, afecto. Los claveles rojos amor sincero, las peonías fucsias hablan de nuevos comienzos, y esta amarilla, es el símbolo de que para ese tipo ella es el Sol. ¡El maldito ramo es prácticamente una declaración de amor!

\- ¿De dónde sacaste todo eso? _\- dijo Sorrento mirando a Julián como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza._

 _-_ Muchos ya no le dan importancia o desconocen el significado de las flores, pero para nosotros los italianos sigue siendo parte importante del cortejo.

\- Entonces, si fueran flores de otro tipo y de otro color, ¿no estarías enloqueciendo?

 _-_ No estoy exagerando: el lenguaje de las flores existe aunque tú lo ignores, y el mensaje que mandan estas es muy claro, y grave... Le pregunté a Chiara, y dice que tú eres el único realmente cercano a ella dentro de la empresa, y aquí todos creen que ustedes son novios a escondidas, así que dudo que sea un empleado. ¿No recuerdas a alguien que se haya mostrado especialmente interesado en ella en algún evento reciente de la fundación?

\- No.

\- ¡Entonces debe ser el hombre del restaurante!

\- ¿Cuál hombre? _\- dijo Sorrento, al que le estaba costando trabajo seguirle el paso a las alocadas teorías de su jefe y amigo._

 _-_ Chiara me dijo que antier ella y otras empleadas fueron a un restaurante, y que todos volteaban a verla...

\- Eso no es nada raro: ella es muy hermosa.

\- Ya sé, pero uno de los comensales se atrevió a enviarle una copa de vino, y ellas la animaron a aceptarla porque en teoría es soltera... Creo que el de la copa y el de las flores son el mismo tipo... ¡SÍ! Debe de haberla visto preciosa, le gustó, se puso a hacer averiguaciones, y ahora le manda su declaración a su trabajo vía flores. ¡Necesito averiguar a qué restaurante fueron!

\- Claro, para interrogar al dueño, revisar las cámaras de seguridad, averiguar todo del hombre por Internet...

\- Estás poniéndote irónico, ¿verdad?

_Sorrento no le contestó nada pero sus expresivos ojos y el modo en que sus labios estaban apretados y formando una línea fueron respuesta suficiente, y Julián se llevó las manos al cabello y comenzó a respirar profundamente, tratando de tranquilizarse, porque su instinto le decía que debería de hacer traer ya al repartidor para sacarle bajo cualquier medio la información sobre el remitente, y sin embargo, otra (y muy pequeña) parte de su psique le decía que debía de dominarse._

_Julián era impulsivo y explosivo por naturaleza, y siendo Thetis tan hermosa habían tenido más de un pleito por celos cuando ella comenzó a trabajar en la naviera, pero gracias a los sabios consejos de su amigo, con el paso del tiempo y con la evolución de su relación él poco a poco había ido ganando autocontrol... mismo que parecía haberse ido por el caño en el momento en el que vio esas malditas flores en el escritorio de su amada._

_-_ Sé que sueno irracional, pero esto va más allá de que otros hombres se pongan idiotas al verla, o incluso de que le coqueteen inofensivamente en un evento. Alguien le envió una copa, y alguien le envió flores; pueden ser dos tipos distintos, o puede ser el mismo, pero de cualquier modo yo no puedo perderla.

\- Aunque una multitud de hombres la estuvieran cortejando, no la perderías, Julián. Ella no se ha despegado de tu lado desde que cumpliste dieciséis, y como pareja llevan años juntos. ¿O es que dudas de su amor?

\- No - _le respondió Julián después de meditarlo unos instantes -_ Soy yo el que está dudando.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Deja de dar vueltas como un loco, siéntate, y explícame.

_Julián obedeció, cosa rara en él, y volvió a sentarse al lado del músico._

_-_ Chiara dijo que Thetis no supo cómo reaccionar cuando el tipo le envió la copa, y eso la hizo imaginar que tú no tienes detalles con ella, que no la haces sentir valorada y que si no muestras más interés en la relación la podrías perder.

\- Pero tú y yo sabemos que nada de eso es cierto. Cuando están juntos tú eres atento y amoroso, y haces toda clase de cosas locas para consentirla. Y he visto crecer su relación, así que me consta que es cada vez más sólida y estable.

\- Lo sé. Cuando tenemos privacidad todo es mágico, sí, y el sexo...

 _-_ Ahórrate los detalles traumáticos, que los dos son mis amigos, por favor

\- Lo que digo es que todo es perfecto cuando nadie nos ve, pero la relación ha sido construida a la medida de mis necesidades, tomando en cuenta mis tiempos y mis problemas, y después de tantos años quizás ya está harta de eso. ¡Y todo es mi maldita culpa por hacerle caso a la maldita junta directiva!

_César Solo siempre había sido muy celoso de su vida privada, (además de un machista de cuidado) y excepto contadas excepciones, Regina no salía en las fotos. Le daba su lugar, por supuesto, y en momentos estratégicos se difundieron las fotos de su boda con ella y del nacimiento de Julián, pero el resto de tiempo el hombre salía acompañado por sus socios, sus amigos del jet set, o de edecanes. Y cuando Julián asumió el control de la compañía, la junta directiva determinó que él debería de manejarse con la misma discreción, lo cuál imposibilitaba que él y Thetis tuvieran citas o salieran como cualquier otra pareja en el mundo. Ella siempre estaba cerca, por supuesto, pero acompañada de Sorrento, (por lo que todo mundo comenzó a pensar que ellos dos eran pareja, pues a él no le conocían ninguna relación) y la rubia aguantaba estoicamente mientras las mujeres se le echaban encima a su amado en los eventos sociales..._

_-_ Fue la decisión correcta, Julián. Eras muy joven cuando asumiste el control de la compañía, y la gente necesitaba percibir que toda tu atención estaba enfocada en los negocios y en ser un digno sucesor de tu padre. Además, ella estuvo de acuerdo.

\- Sí, pero eso fue hace años. Ya no soy ese niño y he demostrado mi valía y efectividad al mando de la empresa, pero nuestro arreglo sigue igual, de modo que ella tiene que seguir fingiendo que está soltera o aguantar que crean que tú eres el novio que no la valora lo suficiente, y soportando que se me ofrezcan y...

\- Y que te nombren el soltero más cotizado de Europa.

 _-_ ¿Qué? ¡No! _\- exclamó Julián, horrorizado cuando cualquier otro en su lugar estaría orgullosísimo del nombramiento._

 _-_ Acaba de salir el Top Ten de una de esas revistas del corazón, todos hablaban de eso en el ensayo de hace rato.

\- ¿Lo ves? ¡Eso no debería de haber pasado! A pesar de todo lo que me gusta creer que he madurado, sigo siendo egoísta y equivocándome. Y ese tipo, ¡o tipos! pretenden acercarse aprovechándose de mi estupidez. No puedo arriesgarme a que lo considere siquiera: tengo que adelantarme _\- Julián volvió a revisar la hora en su celular, y su mente comenzó a idear su plan mientras brincaba otra vez de su asiento -_ ¡Sí, puedo tenerlo todo listo en un par de horas!

\- ¿Tener listo qué?

\- ¡Proponerle matrimonio! Del modo más romántico y espectacular posible, por supuesto. ¡Mi sirena se merece eso y más! Puedo conseguir una mesa en el restaurante más caro de la ciudad, y hacer que le avisen a un fotógrafo respetable para que la noticia sea oficial . Hace meses vi un anillo que me gustó para ella, ¡era una señal, claro, debí de haberlo comprado en ese momento! ¡Qué idiota!

_Al notar el silencio que inundaba la habitación, Julián paró de caminar, volteó y se dio cuenta de que su amigo hacía esfuerzos enormes por no reírse ante el exabrupto del enamorado y volcánico italiano._

_-_ Estoy acelerándome, ¿no?

\- Tu idea es tierna, de una manera muy loca, por supuesto, pero sí, te estás adelantando bastante.

\- No imagino mi vida sin ella. No puedo perderla, Sorrento.

\- Y no lo vas a hacer. Aún si un hombre le invitó una copa, y otro, o el mismo, le mandó flores, o si ella en verdad sintiera que no la has procurado lo suficiente, sus problemas tienen arreglo. Aunque eso No significa que se tengan que comprometer hoy mismo.

-... tengo que hablar con ella, ¿verdad?

\- Exacto.

\- ¡Tengo un plan!

_Sorrento levantó una de sus hermosas cejas, mostrando con cautela su intriga ante cuál podía ser ese nuevo y mareante cambio de rumbo en la volátil mente su amigo, pero infinitamente paciente como era, se dispuso a escuchar...._

* * *

_Thetis estaba acabando de retocarse el maquillaje cuando sonó el timbre de su casa, que junto a la de Sorrento, ocupaba uno de los extremos del enorme terreno que alojaba a la Mansión Solo._

_Había tenido un día sumamente acontecido, pero estaba muy satisfecha consigo misma pues había sido capaz de resolver todos los problemas que se habían presentado, de modo que ya todo estaba listo para la presentación de Sorrento. Y para rematar su felicidad, Julián le había mandado un mensaje donde le pedía que tuvieran una cita, lo cual no había sido posible en casi un mes pues ambos habían estado sumamente ocupados._

_El timbre sonó y al abrir se encontró a su novio, guapísimo ahí de pie portando un traje exquisitamente fino azul obscuro que resaltaba el color de sus ojos, con camisa blanca y corbata plateada, y que en la mano llevaba el arreglo de flores que debería de estar adornando su oficina..._

_-_ Buenas noches, mi Sirena.

\- ¡Hola! Pasa. Estás muy guapo _\- dijo ella cerrando la puerta y haciendo obvio que estaba peinada y maquillada pero en bata -_ Perdona, pero no sabía si quieres que salgamos en uno de los yates, o si haremos algo en la mansión, así que decidí preguntar antes de vestirme.

_Julián se quedó contemplando por algunos instantes la hermosura sin igual de su enamorada, que era además considerada y paciente con él como con ninguna otra criatura, y con delicadeza tomó su barbilla para darle un beso muy suave y etéreo, y luego le dedicó una sonrisa._

_-_ Esta noche tú decides.

_Ella lo miró y acariciando las solapas de su saco se fue acercando lentamente a su rostro hasta poder susurrarle al oído._

_-_ Estás tan guapo esta noche que me encantaría salir en uno de los yates y hacerte el amor a cielo abierto, en la cubierta.

\- Me tendrás cómo, y cuándo quieras, pero hay algo que quisiera preguntarte antes _\- dijo él tomándola de la mano para guiarla a sentarse en uno de los sillones._

\- Dime.

_El italiano colocó el arreglo en una mesita cercana al sillón, y tomó de las manos a su amada._

_-_ Necesito que seas absolutamente sincera conmigo. No voy a enojarme, lo prometo, pero tienes que decirme exactamente lo que piensas y sientes, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Claro.

_Thetis lo miró algo extrañada pero muy atenta, y Julián logró darle una sonrisa no muy convencida antes de hablar._

_-_ Necesito que me digas si sientes que no te valoro lo suficiente, y si crees que nuestra relación está estancada.

\- ¿Qué? No, yo...

\- Por favor, piénsalo bien antes de responderme. He sido un novio terrible, pero estoy dispuesto a arreglarlo todo si me das la oportunidad.

\- Julián, no eres un novio terrible.

\- ¿Aunque nadie sepa que llevamos años juntos? ¿Aunque haya rumores de que hay algo entre nuestro mejor amigo gay y tú? ¿Aunque tus compañeras te presionen a aceptar la copa de un desconocido porque creen que estás soltera?

 _-_ ¿Cómo sabes eso? _\- dijo ella, que había cambiado de expresión varias veces mientras oía las preguntas del italiano -_ Un momento, ¿por eso me estuviste llamando?

 _-_ Por favor, entiende que no desconfío ni dudo de ti, por eso te contesté que podíamos hablarlo luego. Admito que sí enloquecí un poco... pero he pasado el resto de la tarde meditando sobre nuestra relación. Yo tengo muy claro cuánto te amo, pero creo que he sido muy torpe y negligente para demostrarlo, y por eso te pregunto ahora cómo te sientes con respecto a nosotros.

\- Julián, ¡ni siquiera acepté la copa! Fue sólo...

\- Lo sé, y en el fondo no importa. No importa quién es el tipo, ni hubiera estado mal si la hubieras aceptado; lo que importa es cómo te sientes conmigo y con nuestra relación justo ahora.

_La rubia se quedó en silencio un rato, y Julián aguardó expectante su respuesta, con el estómago encogido por la angustia._

_-_ La verdad ya estoy un poco cansada de tener que escondernos.

\- ¿Un poco?

\- Harta, okey. Cuando tomaste el control de la naviera mantener lo nuestro en secreto era la única opción sensata, y todo ha sido muy difícil para ti, me consta, pero pensé que cuando lograras afianzarte en tu posición las cosas avanzarían, y eso no ha sucedido. Y es duro tener que fingir que no soy nadie para ti, pero no te considero un novio terrible o de otro modo no estaría contigo. Sé que me amas.

\- ¡Claro que te amo! Y estoy dispuesto a demostrarlo de mil y un maneras, y a recompensarte por ser insensible. De hecho...

\- ¿Sí?

\- Llegué a pensar en proponerte matrimonio hoy mismo.

\- ¿¡Qué!?

\- Pero luego desistí. No quiero que creas que estoy tomando una decisión así de importante en un arranque de impulsividad y sólo porque sentí nuestra relación mínimamente amenazada. Además, tú mereces que sea una ocasión realmente especial, así como tú.

\- ¿Matrimonio, de verdad? _\- repitió ella emocionada._

 _-_ Hace mucho tiempo sé que quiero pasar mi vida entera contigo, Thetis. Lamento no habértelo hecho saber con toda seguridad desde antes.

_El italiano remató su vehemente disculpa con un apasionado beso que la rubia aceptó dichosa._

_-_ Disculpa aceptada... ¿Y si no me ibas a proponer matrimonio, por qué viniste tan guapo? _\- dijo ella sonriéndole mientras aún le daba algunos pequeños besos._

 _-_ Porque pensé en proponerte salir en una cita de verdad, si aceptabas darme la oportunidad de enmendarme, claro.

\- ¿Una cita, como cualquier pareja?

\- Exacto. Nada de hacer que lleven platillos a la casa, ni de pasear a solas en alguno de los yates. Me refiero a llevarte a uno de los restaurantes donde sirven tu comida favorita, sin Sorrento, claro, y a pasear un poco tomados de la mano, sin que nos importe si nos ven.

\- ¿Y la junta directiva?

\- Al diablo con ella.

_La risa de su amada sirena fue un bálsamo para el corazón del italiano después de una tarde tan llena de altibajos._

_-_ Y entonces... ¿Qué clase de cita quieres? Va a ser la primera como novios oficiales, así que debería de ser especial. Podemos salir como lo había pensado, o pedir pizza y publicar fotos juntos en mis redes sociales anunciando nuestro noviazgo... Aunque si se me permite opinar, mi voto es por el yate con sexo en altamar incluido.

\- No tengo prisa por ser asaltada por los paparazzi ni quiero que mi celular se inunde de mensajes, así que preferiría que empezáramos de un modo más discreto, señor Soltero más codiciado de Europa.

\- ¿Lo viste? _\- dijo él ruborizándose un poco, lo cual la rubia encontró adorable._

 _-_ No paraban de hablar de eso en la sala de conciertos.

\- Perdón.

\- No te disculpes. Soy novia del hombre más apetecible, eso me hará parecer mucho más interesante.

\- ¿Entonces adónde quiere que la lleve, Señorita Interesante?

\- ¿Recuerdas los tortellinis con salsa de queso que te gustan? Vienen de un restaurante pequeño y encantador, y cerca está un café con el mejor tiramisú. Siempre voy sola a ese café, y me encantaría llevarte.

\- Sus deseos son órdenes, mi Sirena.

\- Perfecto. ¡Me cambio en un segundo! _\- dijo ella dándole un beso antes de correr a su recámara. Y para cuando salió un par de minutos después, llevaba unos jeans, una blusa color fucsia, y un suéter ligero azul marino que la hacían ver preciosa._

_Y la rubia descubrió que su novio, que se había quitado la corbata, se había quitado el saco y se había desabotonado las mangas de su camisa, miraba intensamente hacia la mesita donde estaba el arreglo._

_-_ Oye, ¿y por qué trajiste mis flores?

\- Para demostrarte que ya no soy el de antes. Me siguen dando celos, por supuesto, porque tú eres mi tesoro y me aterra un poco que alguien intente robarte, pero ya tengo autocontrol suficiente para respetar las flores con las que otro te declara su amor en mis narices.

\- ¿Amor? ¿Otro?

\- No me digas que tú tampoco sabes del lenguaje de las flores _\- dijo Julián, que ante la negativa de su novia se lanzó a explicar el significado de cada flor._

 _-_ Julián, ¿tú crees que alguien me envió estas flores para declararme su amor?

\- Mi teoría es que es el mismo tipo del restaurante, y te confieso que sí intenté averiguar quién te las mandó y que cuestioné a Chiara y a Sorrento al respecto, pero no tienes que decirme quién es. Es natural que te manden copas y flores porque cada día estás más hermosa, más mujer y más radiante, y el tipo sólo es culpable de tener muy buen gusto, mientras que yo soy culpable de asumir que tú estabas bien porque yo estaba cómodo.

\- Entonces, ¿todo esto que me has dicho, es por las flores?

\- Sí. Esta tarde cuando fui a buscarte para contarte del cierre del trato las vi en tu oficina, y los celos me llevaron a preguntarle a Chiara, así supe lo del restaurante, y...

\- Julián, no, todo es un malentendido. Déjame explicarte.

\- No es necesario.

\- Pero tienes que saberlo. Fui yo quien compró las flores.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Cuando tenía poco de haber empezado a trabajar en la naviera escuché que tu padre las prohibió, y me pareció muy triste, aunque lógico. Y por eso nunca te lo dije, ¡pero me encantan! ¡Son de las cosas más hermosas que hay en la tierra! Y siempre soñaba con que algún día tú me obsequiaras unas... Hay una florería por donde voy seguido a comer, y siempre me quedo viendo los arreglos que arman, y hoy pasé y pensé que en vez de esperar a que tú me leyeras el pensamiento y me las dieras, debería comprármelas. Sé que suena tonto, pero...

_Julián no pudo evitarlo y abrazó con mucha fuerza a su novia, aliviado en extremo al saber que no existía alguien enamorado de ella dispuesto a robársela._

_-_ ¿Y cómo supiste lo que significan?

\- ¡No lo sabía! Sólo elegí las más lindas y de mis colores favoritos.

_A Julián le dio un ataque de risa tan largo que para cuando cesó, tenía lágrimas en los ojos._

_-_ Mañana empieza una nueva etapa, en todos los aspectos, ya verás. Haré que envíen un memorándum avisando que ya no están prohibidas las flores, y te regalaré todas las que quieras.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Voy a hartarte con tantos detalles, te lo prometo. ¡Y no sabes cuánto me alegra que hayas tomado la decisión de comprarlas! Gracias a ellas me he dado cuenta de lo bruto que fui.

\- Pues yo estoy muy orgullosa de ti _\- dijo ella sonriéndole -_ Hace años esto podría haber sido un pleito enorme, y ahora viniste a mí con calma, y a preguntarme cómo me siento.

\- Fui un tonto en dejar pasar tanto tiempo... Oye, y si te hubiera pedido casarnos antes, ¿me habrías dicho que sí?

\- La verdad, no lo creo.

\- ¡Hey, no seas tan sincera!

\- ¡Y por eso es bueno que no lo hicieras antes!

\- Y yo que juraba que me amabas.. _. - dijo él haciendo una mueca de desencanto que enterneció a la rubia._

 _-_ Te he amado desde el principio, y lo sabes, pero todo tiene su momento. Fue muy duro reponernos de las guerras, y adaptarnos a lo que vino después. Empezamos la relación siendo demasiado jóvenes, me costó mucho superar los celos que me provocaba Saori, y no me sentía lista para desenvolverme en tu vida como parte del jet set. Nuestra relación tuvo muchos altibajos por nuestra inmadurez... Ahora es distinto, y creo que tenemos la seguridad y la inteligencia suficiente para manejar toda la atención que recibes siempre de la prensa, y las obligaciones que tienes... Hay que disfrutar de cada etapa, Julián. No tengo prisa. Sé que estaremos juntos siempre, así que quiero saborear cada instante sin prisas.

\- Eres perfecta para mí, ¿lo sabes?

\- Lo sé. Y justo ahora, mi plan es empezar a disfrutar de ser tu novia formal. ¿Nos vamos?

\- Claro.

_Mientras caminaban tomados de la mano rumbo a la mansión para que el italiano se pudiera poner unos jeans para ir más cómodo a la cita, Julián habló._

_-_ Oye, necesito tu ayuda.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Quiero tener un detalle con Sorrento y con Chiara y no sé qué darles. Es para agradecerles su ayuda en dejar de ser tan cabezota.

\- A Chiara dale flores, seguro le encantarán. Y en cuanto a Sorrento, puedes enviarle un boleto de avión a su novio para que pueda estar en primera fila en su concierto: eso sí que te lo va a agradecer.

\- ¿A su novio?

\- Acaban de empezar - _canturreó ella en tono de confidencia._

 _-_ ¡Las estrellas se alinean, al fin! ¿Y quién es?

\- ¿No sabes?

\- Tengo mis sospechas.

\- Si adivinas, dejaré que pidas tiramisú para llevar, y que te lo comas sobre mí.

\- ¿Es músico?

\- No.

\- ¿Vive en Grecia?

-... Sí.

\- ¿Tiene cabello azul?

\- Sí.

\- ¿¡Su nombre empieza con... ?

\- Ya te di muchas pistas, tienes que adivinar.

\- ¡Thetis! ¡Dime más!


End file.
